Love's all that matters
by McQueenfan95
Summary: After a tragic accident, Prickly is left to raise his half sister on his own. Rated for blood/gore, alcohol, drugs, sex, Yaoi  boy on boy sex  and later chapters. Chapter 3 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's a more dramatic story for all y'all. I only own Prickly Quills and Toby Webslinger. Brandi and Moska are owned by Mimi the deer and can't be used without her permission. All of the other characters are owned by Mondo Media and are used without permission. Rated for blood/gore, and later chapters. By the way, I just wanted to mention to you guys that Prickly and Tony work in an oil field. Anyway, on with the story!

Prickly sat on the edge of the deck of the oil derrick, hanging his feet over the side, watching as the blood dripped off of the visor of his hard hat.

No, it wasn't his own blood, it belonged to his friend, Toby. He'd gotten his arm caught on the drill pipe as he was attaching another length of pipe. It tore his arm clean out of the socket. Blood sprayed everywhere as Toby let out a blood curdling scream.

Prickly, who had been in the military, fortunately as a medic, went into war mode and did what he could to help stop the bleeding. He removed the top of his coveralls and whipped off his t-shirt. He then balled it up and held it to Toby's shoulder. "SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!", he yelled.

Handy quickly hit the Emergency Stop button with his face. Lumpy grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance. [No, he didn't scream, "Ambulance" into the phone]

Sniffles arrived a short while later, bandaged Toby's wound, packed his arm in ice, put Toby on a strecher, and put him into the ambulance.

Now, Prickly was in a state of shock. All he could think about was the look in Toby's eyes when his arm got caught, the sheer terror. Then, the blood and the screaming. He shook the images from his mind as rain began to fall, gently washing the blood away.

"Hey Prickly!", Handy called, "It's quittin' time. Let's get outta here!".

Prickly nodded and said, "Alright. You guys go ahead. I gotta go pick Brandi up from school".

After Handy and Lumpy left the drilling site, Prickly faced the drill, got down on his knees and prayed. He prayed for God to spare Toby's life. He started to think back on all of the good times they'd had together. They had been best friends since Pre-School, and they were closer than brothers.

When Prickly was finally finished praying, he punched his timecard at the clock, changed out of his coveralls, got into his truck, and drove to Treeville elementary. Where his half sister, Brandi the pink bat, went to school.

Why was Prickly picking her up? Because he was the one raising her. Prickly's father, Spike, a porcupine, had been arrested and sentenced to 15 years in prison for possession of drugs. Brandi's father, Bruce, a fruit bat, had died with Prickly and Brandi's mother, a bear, in a tragic car accident.

When Prickly pulled up infront of the school, Brandi and her best friend, Moska, the blue cat, who was a foreign exchange student from Russia, were standing infront of the front door, under the overhang.

Brandi and Moska ran out from the school and climbed into Prickly's truck.

"Hi Prickly", said Brandi as she kissed Prickly's cheek.

"Hi Brandi", said Prickly as he kissed her back. "Howdy Moska", he said with a smile.

Moska reddened slightly and said, with her Russian accent, "Hello Prickly". [I don't know what a Russian accent sounds like].

After they dropped Moska off at her house, Prickly and Brandi were talking.

"Ya know, Prickly", said Brandi, "I think Moska likes you".

"What would give you that idea?", Prickly asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know", said Brandi, "Every time you talk to her, she turns beet red. She never manages to say more than a few words to you at a time".

"That means 90% of the girls I meet like me", said Prickly.

Brandi smirked at him and said, "Ya never know". She glanced out the window and said, "We're going to the hospital now, aren't we?".

"What makes you say that?", Prickly asked.

Brandi sighed and said, "It's easy to tell a friend of yours got hurt really badly today. I can smell the blood on you". She gestured out the window and continued, "Not to mention, the only reason you come to this area of town at this hour is visit someone at the hospital. Do the math".

"Ok, ya got me", said Prickly, "Yeah, we're on our way to the hospital. My buddy, Toby, lost an arm to the drillin' rig today".

Brandi nodded. This wasn't the first time someone had lost a limb to that cursed machine. Handy had lost both of his arms a few years earlier. Prickly had been a wreck for the entire six weeks Handy had been in a coma for.

"Excuse me, Nurse", said Prickly as he and Brandi entered the hospital, "Could you tell me where we might find a patient named 'Toby Webslinger'? He was brought in by an ambulance".

The nurse asked, "Are you family?".

Prickly shrugged his shoulders and said, "In a round about sorta way. I would tell ya how, but it's almost supper time and you're probably hungry".

The nurse nodded, typed the name into her computer and said, "I'm sorry, He is in surgery right now. If you'd be willing to have a seat in the waiting room, I'll let you know when he's finished".

"Ok, thank you", said Prickly as he and Brandi headed to the waiting room.

Oh no! Will Toby be alright? Who knows? Btw, I still need a title for this story. You have any ideas? Leave then as a comment. Bye now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been so busy with **

**work and everything else. Not to mention, my crazy, nympho girlfriend. But I got **

**some spare time and wrote chapter two. Btw, I had some **

**Help from Mimi the deer. Anyway, on with the story! **

"Mr. Quills!", the nurse called.

Prickly snapped awake and looked over at the nurse.

"Mr. Webslinger is out of surgery now. If you'd like to see him, he's in room

343", said the nurse.

"Thank you", said Prickly. He shook Brandi's shoulder and said, "wake up, sleepy

head".

"Wha? Wuz gon on?", ask Brandi, half asleep.

"Toby is out of surgery. We're gonna go visit him", said Prickly.

A short while later, Prickly and Brandi walked into room 343. Toby was awake. He

looked up and his face lit up. "Prickly! It's so good to see you!", he smiled

and said, "Hi Brandi. Don't you look cute today". Brandi blushed.

"So", said Prickly, "what's the verdict?".

Toby sighed and said, "I'm gonna live, but they can't re attach my arm".

"Thats too bad", said Brandi.

"Prickly", said Toby, "the doctors also said that if I had lost a little bit

more blood, I would have died. If you hadn't tried to stop the bleeding, I'd

have bled to death. You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?".

Prickly blushed and said, "Well, it's just what I do".

Toby gave Prickly a quick peck on the cheek and said, "take that as a small down

payment".

Prickly smiled and said, "I look forward to collecting the rest".

The following day...

The drilling rig was shut down, due to the blood, and the tramatic experince to

the workers. So Prickly decided to use his day off to hang with Toby, and

collect what he had promised him.

Btw, if you're wondering, Toby is Bi-sexual. Prickly is Bi-Curious. And they

dated for a while in high school. When Prickly's mother found out that they

weren't just hangin' out, as they said they had been, she was hoppin mad. But

Prickly explained to her that he was only experimenting, trying to find out what

he really was to find his true happiness. That shut her up.

Long story short, Prickly and Toby spent a good part of the morning making out.

Then, Toby whispered in Prickly's ear, "Make love to me".

Prickly was out of his clothes and ready to get started in record time. Toby got

on his hands and knees, (don't forget, Toby still has five arms) and Prickly

prodded his entrance with his swollen, throbbing member.

"Please", Toby begged.

Prickly pushed forward and felt Toby's entrance slowly give way to his manhood.

Toby's muscles were clamped down on Prickly's member like a vise. Prickly was

worried he might tear Toby's ass, but it continued to stretch like a rubber

band. He reached around and stroked Toby's throbbing manhood, bringing him

closer to climax.

They both moaned in pleasure as they set into a nice rythm, both of them moving

to meet each other's thrusts.

Toby practcally screamed as he climaxed. Which caused him to tighten his

entrance greatly, squeezing Prickly's member tightly. That forced Prickly over

the edge. He climaxed hard, sending his seed deep inside of Toby.

Prickly pulled himself out of Toby, a string of Prickly's cum still ran from the

tip of Prickly's dick, to Toby's asshole, and they collapsed by each other's

side. They cuddled for a good long time afterward.

Meanwhile, at Treeville elementry...

Brandi, Moska and Mimi were all at recess. Moska kicked a football, which flew

right through a window, smashing it.

Mimi and Moska turned to Brandi, praying to God that she didn't hear the glass

break.

Their prayers went unanswered as Brandi whimpered, remembering the death of her

parents, causeing her to flip out.

Mimi and Moska screamed and tried to run, but Brandi whipped out a Bowie knife

and threw it. It stabbed into Mimi's face, killing her.

The sight of Mimi's blood caused Moska to flip out. She whipped out a knife and

said, "I vinnally get to kick your ass!".

Brandi snorted and said, "Right. And it was Paris Hilton's dog doing the

crack!".

Moska threw her knife and pinned one of Brandi's wings to the wall, snapping her

out of it. "Please!", she begged, "Dont hurt me!".

Moska pulled the knife from Mimi's skull And said, "I'm sorry, but I don't lie".

She then threw the knife into Brandi's other wing.

Brandi watched in horror as Moska slashed her wings, leaving large, ugly, bloody

gaps.

Brandi screamed in agony as she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Moska snapped out of it. "OH MY GOD!", she cried, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?". She

started crying as she took out her mobile phone and called for an ambulance.

With Prickly, a short while later...

Prickly and Toby were still cuddling. Prickly had put his clothes back on

And Toby was dressed only in a hospital gown.

A nurse knocked at the door and said, "Mr. Quills? Are you in there?".

"yes, I am", said Prickly.

"may I come in?".

"of course".

The nurse came in and said, "I have some bad news".

"what is it?".

"your sister was involved in a fight at school".

"WHAT? What happened?".

A classmate slashed both of her wings. She's being transported here as we

speak".

Prickly collapsed into a nearby chair, put his head in his hands, and cried.

**Oh no! Not Brandi! Will she be alright? Will she forgive Moska? Will Moska **

**forgive herself? Findout next time on "Love is all that matters". **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers. Here's another installment of Love's all that matters. Here, we're gonna take a look into the past, like what happened to Prickly and Brandi's parents. Anyway, on with the story!

Prickly sat by Brandi's bedside, watching her sleep, praying that she would pull through and be ok. He had a fifth of Jack Daniels in his paw, two empty ones on the floor, and half a case of full ones by his side.

Toby sat up in his bed and said, "Prickly, if a man drinks like that and don't eat or sleep, he ain't gonna last too long. Why not put the bottle down, grab a snack, then get some sleep?".

Prickly looked at Toby with bloodshot eyes and said, "You don't understand what I'm goin' through, Huh? Let me put it in perspective. My mom and dad are dead. My asshole father is in prison. I'm wanted for drug trafficing, a crime i didnt even know I was commiting. I'm in danger of possibly losing my job. My land lord is getting ready to evict us. My best friend lost an arm to a machine i have to work around. And to top it all off, Brandi, My baby sister, is fighting for her life. I need the booze to dull the pain, and I'm too worried to sleep".

Toby sighed, layed back down and said "Sorry for worrying about you", and went to sleep.

Two hours later...

Prickly was starring at the tv set, hoping the combination of booze and infomercials would allow him some peace. He watched an ad for "Girls Gone Wild", but strangly, he felt nothing stir. He finally dozed off during a Slap Chop ad and while he slept, he had several flashbacks...

21 years earlier...

Prickly was sitting on the front porch, playing with his favorite toy, His G.I. Joe, when he heard his mother, Elizabeth, inside yelling at his father, "I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I'M LEAVING! AND IM TAKING MY SON WITH ME!".

His father, Spike, yelled back, "GOOD! GO! TAKE THAT LITTLE FREAK!".

She stormed out of the house, grabbed Prickly by the wrist and said, "C'mon Prickly, let's get out if here!".

They got into her car and tore off. Prickly hugged his G.I. Joe tightly and said, "Mommy, why am I a freak?".

She slammed on the brakes, whipped the car into a paraelle parking space, and looked down at him. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "you are not a freak. You are unique. God made you this way because he loves you. And so do I", and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, mommy", said Prickly.

2 years later...

Elizabeth came home one evening and called up the stairs, "Prickly! I've got somebody I'd like you to meet!".

Prickly groaned as he walked down the stairs, with his G.I. Joe in his arms. He knew that this meant his mother had yet another new boyfriend. And after the last one had tried to persuade him to let him touch his privates while his mother was out, he didn't like them.

Elizabeth then opened the door, revealing a black fruit bat. She them said, "Prickly, this is Bruce. Bruce, this is my son, Prickly".

Prickly was so shy, he tried to hide behind G.I. Joe.

Bruce smiled and said, "Hello there, Prickly".

Prickly was quaking in fear from the memories of the last guy, but he slowly looked up and said, "H-H-Hello B-B-Bruce".

"Wow", said Bruce, "that's quite a stutter you've got".

Elizabeth kissed Prickly's cheek and said, "He doesn't have a stutter, he's just very nervous".

Bruce nodded and said, "So Prickly, have you decided what you wanna be when you grow up?".

Prickly nodded and said, "Yes. I wanna be a soldier".

Elizabeth looked terrified at the thought. Bruce said, "You mean you wanna shoot up the bad guys and fight for our freedom?".

Prickly shook his head and said, "no. I don't wanna kill things. I wanna be a Medic and save lives. Not take them.".

2 years later...

Prickly was standing next to Bruce at the alter. He was so touched that Bruce had asked him to be his Best Man.

Elizabeth entered the chapel, and "Here comes the bride" began to play on the organ. Bruce whispered in Prickly's ear, "don't see look beautiful?". Prickly nodded.

The ceremony went without a hitch, and at the reception, Prickly made a toast to his Mom and new Dad. He said he felt like the second luckiest guy in the world. Second because Bruce said he must be the luckiest one.

Bruce had to brush away a tear when he heard Prickly call him "Dad".

6 more years later...

Elizabeth screamed in excitiment, "IT'S BLUE! IT'S BLUE!".

Bruce said, "that's great!" and hugged her tightly.

Prickly stuck his head out of his bedroom and said, "Whats wrong?".

Elizabeth held up what Prickly didn't know was a pregnancy test, and screamed, "PRICKLY! IT'S BLUE!".

"That's nice, mom", said Prickly, as he was about to shut his door.

"IT MEANS I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY! YOU'RE GONNA BE A BIG BROTHER!".

Prickly gasped. He'd always wanted to be a big brother. "YAAAAAY!", he cried as he ran out into the hall and started dancing for joy.

9 months later...

Prickly smiled as he looked through the glass in the maturnity ward at the little pink fruit bat that was his sister. She was just so cute...

2 more years later...

Prickly was on his way to his father's house, to possibly carry another package across town for some more cash. He was only $50 away from being able to afford that new game system he wanted. He rounded the corner, and saw the street packed with Police cars. "that's strange", he thought. He noticed that most of the cars were all facing his father's house. He then noticed two cops dragging a porcupine in handcuffs down the walk. That was when it hit him, they had arrested his father. Prickly turned his bike around and rode off as quickly as he could.

9 more years later...

Prickly and Brandi couldn't believe what the doctor had just told them. Their parents were dead. They were killed when their car was struck broadside by an 18 wheeler. Elizabeth died on impact. Bruce barely survived and was brought to the E.R., but died on the operating table.

Brandi laid her head on Prickly's shoulder, and cried.

Prickly slowly stroked her head, and did his best to hold back his tears.

Present day...

Prickly woke up with tears running down his face. He looked at the clock. It said, 2:45 AM. He recapped his bottle, set it on the floor, flipped off the TV, and laid down on the couch. He went right to sleep and did not dream.

When he woke up, he heard sobbing. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction the sobbing came from and he saw Moska. She was standing at the side of Brandi's bed, crying. "Oh Brandi. I'm sorry. This is all my vault. I'm sorry", she said.

Prickly looked over at her and said, "Moska? Is that you?".

Moska looked up, ran to him, and buried her head in his shoulder, using it to muffle her wails of sorrow.

Prickly slowly stroked the back of her head, waiting for the wails to subside. Moska finally pulled away from his shoulder, looked him square in the eye and said, "Prickly, I have a convession to make", she took a deep breath and said "I'm the one who slashed Brandi's wings". She started crying again and said, "Its all my vault! And now, you hate me too!".

Prickly wrapped his arms around Moska and said, "Moska, I don't hate you. Im proud of you. I mean, I'm not proud that you hurt Brandi, but I'm proud that you came and confessed face to face. I wouldn't have had the balls to confess to that, and I've done some pretty ballsy stuff in my day".

Moska hugged Prickly tightly.

"C'mon now, no more cryin', k?", said Prickly. He then kissed her on the cheek. It was force of habit. When he comforted Brandi, he would always kiss her cheek. After realizing his mistake, Prickly turned bright red. Moska did the same.

Prickly noticed this and said, "Wait a minute, why are you blushing?".

Moska blushed more and blurted out, "I have a crush on you!".

(Wow! Didn't see that comin', huh? Thanks for reading this far. I'll update as soon as I can. As I said, work, sleep, my family, and my insane nympho mexican girlfriend keep me very busy. (Dont worry baby, I love you. *kiss kiss*) C y'all next time. Bye) 


End file.
